Unexpected Surprises
by Azkaban-convict
Summary: WILL GINNY EVER GET HER DREAM MAN? WILL DRACO FINALLY PUSH IT TOO FAR? DOES VOLDERMORT HAVE ANOTHER TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE AND WILL IT RUIN HARRY AND GINNY'S RELATIONSHIP. PLZ R/R. HP/GW.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Surprises Azkaban_convict_16@yahoo.ca  
  
A/N: Hey y'all. This is my first story so be nice. Stick with it!! PLZ!!!! If you have any questions e-mail me @ Azkaban_convict_16@yahoo.ca!!! Sorry this chapter is REALLY SHORT!!!! Excuse me for a while my Internet has been temporarily cut off!!! Thank you all! (L) Ya!! Azkaban convict!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Surprises  
"HARRY POTTER!!!" Uncle Vernon's loud voice traveled up the stairs. "Get this ruddy owl out of my kitchen!" Harry ran downstairs and collected the owl that was resting on the Durnsley's kitchen table. He took the owl upstairs and untied the parchment attached to its leg. Errol flew towards Hedwig's cage and settled into it. He drank deeply from the water dish and fell asleep. Harry opened the letter and read the scrawly writing of Ron Weasley. He ran down the stairs and into the sitting room where Uncle Vernon was sitting reading the paper.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" "Yes." "One of my friends form school has asked me to stay at his house for the rest of the summer. Is that ok?" "Why should I let you leave my normal." He stopped when he realized what Harry had just said. "When are you leaving?" "Umm. Tomorrow at four." "Start packing Potter!" Vernon smiled deviously and went back to reading his paper. Harry ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pulled his red Hogwarts trunk from his cupboard and started packing his things. First in went his clothes and Hogwarts uniform. His spell books and broom. The Firebolt was gleaming. Next in went his broomstick servicing kit. Harry finished his packing and went over to his small desk. He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. He quickly wrote a letter to his godfather, Sirius Black, the escaped convict from Azkaban. After sending the letter with Hedwig he settled into his small bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke up to a taping on Harry's bedpost. He stood up and took the letter from Hedwig's leg. He opened the letter and saw Sirius's familiar scrawl. He placed the letter in his case and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry as he entered. "When are you leaving you ungrateful little freak?" "Four this afternoon." Harry told his uncle. His Aunt Petunia was standing at the stove and passed him a spatula. He slowly cooked the breakfast making sure he didn't burn the eggs. He ate his breakfast slowly and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed talking to himself for the rest of the day. The doorbell rang as the hall clock struck four o'clock in the afternoon. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to.  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness!! It was longer before my computer trashed my hard drive!!!! Any way. R/R!!!! THANX 


	2. Return to the burrow

A/N: This is my first story! Please be nice. My computer has been acting up so it has been awhile since I've updated hope you like the next chapter!!  
"Unexpected Surprises"  
  
Return to the Burrow  
  
"DRACO?" Harry's face widened with complete surprise. "Hello Mr. Potter. I will be your ministry valet for today. If you would care to point me towards your things I would be happy to put them in the car." Harry point up the stairs to his small room just off the landing. He watched as Malfoy climbed up the stairs and came down lugging Harry's things. "Now Mr. Potter would you please follow me to the car. Mr. Weasley is waiting for you." Harry followed Draco to the car and climbed in the back seat. "Hiya Harry!" "Hello Ron. What's up with him?" Harry nodded to the young man who had just entered the passenger seat of the car. "Dad said that during his first week at the ministry he pulled some prank on the coffee girl and his father was so mad at him that he demoted him to VALET! Pretty damn funny if you ask me!" Harry and Ron talked about passed and present until Malfoy leaned back and told then they would be arriving at the Burrow in a few minutes. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Harry told him in mock seriousness. As Harry entered the house he had grown to know as home he realized that it was quiet. He was about to ask Ron why when the rest of the family jumped from behind the mismatched furniture. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry blushed as Mrs.Weasley and Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fred and George offered Harry a treat but knowing about their recent exploration on the gag business he declined. For the next few weeks Harry enjoyed his stay at the Burrow. The boys were often found in their make shift "Quidditch" field. Ginny sometimes tagged along. It was common knowledge after all that she had a big crush on Harry. Hermione arrived a few weeks after Harry. Ron was the first to notice an extreme change in Hermione. One day while Harry and the Twins were practicing Quidditch Ron confronted her. "Mione..." Hermione looked up surprised that he wasn't with the guys. "What's wrong? You've changed! Tell me, I'm your friend!" "I don't know Ron it's just that I'm happy I'm away from home. It's been total hell since Janice left!" "Janice?" Rom asked questionably. "My adopted mother!!!" she explained "Yeah did I tell you? I'm ADOPTED!!" "Hermione. you're adopted? When did you find out?" "When that bitch Janice walked out of my life!" "Oh my god Hermione. I'm so sorry!" He took her into his arms and comforted her while she cried. "Thank you Ron." "No problem. What are friends for?" he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Ron.why? She asked "Hermione, I've liked you for a long time. Will you go out with." She cut him off. "Yes Ron!" she hugged him tight and he kissed her again. "Let's go see the others!" "In a minute." She kissed him again and pinched herself just to make sure it wasn't a dream and she wasn't still in that muggle hell whole. Then she pulled him out the dorr and to the Quidditch pitch. As they reached the hill on which it lay they plunked down beside Ginny. Ron was cuddling with Hermione. Ginny glanced at them and then went back to watching Harry greedily. Harry saw his friends join him and landed softly a few feet away. "Hey guys. You umm together?" He looked a Ginny and passed her the broom. "Want to try?" he asked "Sure." She grabbed the broom and set off into the sky. "Harry were you aware that she was staring at you?" "Yes." "She really likes you. She never shuts up. Always taking about you." "I know. I should do something about it. But what?" "Ask her on a date." Hermione answered. "Alright. Oi Fred can I borrow your broom?" "Sure." He landed the broom and handed it to Harry. "Oi Ginny, want to go out tonight? "Okay. What time?" "Dunno. A couple hours." "Ok!" she landed passed the broom to Fred and floated down to the house. "MUM!!!! Harry's taking me out tonight! I need a dress!! MUM?" "In here dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the sitting room. Ginny ran into the room and told her mother what had happened. "Now calm down dear. Harry's taking you out. Were exactly is he taking you?" Ginny's face fell as she realized she didn't know. "I don't know mum." She started to cry.  
  
At the same time..  
  
"Where the hell am I going to take her?" "How about the cinema?" "Good idea." "Well you'd have to go shopping." "Damn. I don't know about girl shopping!" "Well, we could always go with you!" "Would you?" "Sure why not!" Ron answered? They walked down to the house and told Ginny. A few short minutes later they were packed for the night and talking to Mrs.Weasley. "Be good. Here Ron. Take only how much you need." Ron took the key and disappeared after saying goodbye to his mother. 


	3. Shopping

As the four wizards appeared in the Leaky Cauldron Harry walked towards Tom. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter, How can I help you?" Tom's greasy voice that was very similar to Snape's rang throughout the room. "Two rooms please." Harry answered "That will be..." Tom stopped and thought for a moment "...17 sickles! 17 Sickles Mr. Potter!" "Her you are." Harry handed him 17 sickles the four friends talked until they got to rooms 16 and 17. So, room arrangements? Who's sleeping were and with whom?" Ron asked sheepishly. "Guys with guys and girls with girls!" Hermione looked at Ron "Good job Hermione!" Ron looked disappointed as he rolled his eyes. Harry walked into his room and Ron followed. Hermione watched the boys leave and walked into the other room. "Coming Gin?" She asked. "Yep." Ginny came into the room and shut the door. A few minutes later Harry stuck his head throughout the dividing door. "Ron's going downstairs and I'm having a shower. Meet you downstairs in 20 minutes. Okay?" he said "Yep. I'm gonna have a quick shower. See you later." Hermione made her way to the bathroom. Ginny sat on the bed and waited until she heard Hermione singing. She crept into Harry's room and sat on his bed. Harry walked back into the room and saw Ginny. "Gin? Anything wrong?" He asked. "No. I wanted to wait for you and Hermione sings in the shower." She giggled. "Okay." He went to the bed and kissed her. As he was about to pull away she deepened the kiss. "Umm... That was good. Harry I've liked you for the longest time. I never thought I'd actually kiss the boy who lived. There are probably millions of people who want to kiss you and I get to!"She was smiling absent minded. "Yeah I know!" He said as he pulled Ginny into the bathroom. The shower was running waiting for him to get in. "Want to get in?" He said "Ummmm Sure she said as she began to strip off her clothes. Harry stared at the women in front of him. Only one word came form his mouth. "WOW." His eyes taking in her wonderful body. She waited until he was stripped and took off her French cut panties and bra. They both got into the shower. AS they watched each other wash they contemplated being naked in front of each other. Harry had been naked in front of girls before. But he had a feeling Ginny had ever been naked in the shower with a guy before. He smiled down at her and the snuggled together. The water pouring down their bodies. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny. She kissed back then he looked at his watch. "Ginny...." Harry whispered. "Yes?" "We have to go downstairs we're late!" He told her. "No fair!" She wrapped a tiny towel around her curvy body and teased Harry as she picked up her clothes and walked into the bedroom. Harry followed completely naked and rummaged through his overnight bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He pulled on his boxers and pants as he watched Ginny put on the too tight sexy blue top Hermione had given her. He pulled on his top and waited for Ginny to put her wet hair up. AS she finished he took her hand and they walked down the stairs. "Well hello." Hermione smiled at Harry. "I should have known Harry would be late but Ginny... tut tut!" She smiled at Ginny. "She was waiting for me!" He explained. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry and saw him shake his head. The four friends walked out into the muggle world! As they exited the Leaky Cauldron Ginny and Hermione went one way and Harry and Ron the other. They decided to meet at the Old Navy store in one hour. The boys quickly bought their clothes and entered a small cafe that was situated beside Old Navy. There they sat drinking Expresso's. On the other side town... Hermione was trying on this tiny black dress and Ginny sat there addressing it. "Oh Hermione, you have to buy it. Ron would LOVE It.! It would blow him into Hogsmeade." She giggled "You are right. Okay I'm getting this one. Your turn!" Hermione said. "I'm too bland for this store! Let's go some where else!" Ginny said. "Gin. You are not bland. You're beautiful! Try this!" Hermione passed her a small silk blue dress and pushed her into the dressing room. "Hermione! I can't wear this it's way to short. My mother would kill me if I wore something this short!" Ginny told her friend through the door. "Gin. Come here I want to see!" "Fine but I'm defiantly NOT buying it. Understand?" Ginny said. "Understood!" Hermione mumbled. Ginny came out of the dressing room and stood before Hermione. As she was about to speak a sales women came over. "My God. This dress was made for you!" She smiled enthusiastically at Ginny. "Where are you wearing this piece?" "Dinner and a movie!" Ginny said shyly. "Well... Yes I think it would do well. It's a very sexy dress. It is gorgeous on you. Amazingly gorgeous. Armani would be thrilled to know that you bought this exquisite dress." "ARMANI... The Armani?" Hermione was mortified. "Well yes there is only one Armani child." She laughed light heartedly. "Oh Ginny you must get it. You have to." "Will you be purchasing the dress madam?" The women asked. Before Ginny spoke Hermione jumped in. "Of course she will buy it! Will you wrap these for us?" 

"Of course" she waited until Ginny took off the dress and took them to the counter. The girls walked out of the shop talking about shoes. They reached Old Navy just in time to see Harry and Ron walk out of the small cafe. 

"Harry... Ron!" Hermione called. The boys came over and looked questionably at the packages. They looked at their bags and shrugged. "Girls.." Ron mumbled. The four friends made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and to get changed.


	4. The beginning of a Wonderful relationshi...

A/N: Thanks people, for my reviews and actually reading my story. I know it's moving fast but it dos get better! WARNING; they do have sex in this chapter! I'm not amazing at writing sex scenes but I try. R/R please! ~~Azkaban_convict_16~~ 

Chapter 4- The beginning of a wonderful relationship 

It was ten to six when Harry and Ron knocked on the girls door. Ginny answered 

"Hi boys. Meet us downstairs in 10 minutes." 

"Okay. See you!" Harry called back. The two boys walked down the stairs and into the bar. 

"So... Harry what exactly were you doing earlier with Gin?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing!" Harry lied.

"That's total bullshit! I'm not stupid!" Ron said. 

"Nothing happened. We made out in the shower! Nothing special" 

"you've seen my sister NAKED? That's not NOTHING!" Ron said. 

"Sooo, How are you and Hermione?" Harry changed the subject. 

"Don't change the subject! We're fine. But you've seen Ginny NAKED?" 

"Yes I have! What you gonna do about it? Suddenly becomes a big brother?" Harry asked! 

"Hey. Calm down. I'm not gonna do anything. Good job. Her last boyfriend didn't ever get to kiss her!" 

~GIRLS ENTER~ 

"Ta-da!" Ginny said as she came up behind Harry. He turned around and gasped. 

"Ginny. You're beautiful!" 

"Thank you Harry. Do you really like it?" She asked. 

"Yes!" Harry's mind was racing. Ginny leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Defiantly!" He blushed. Ron and Hermione caught nothing of this little conversation for they to were complementing each other. 

"Okay. You guys finished! We're leaving! You coming?" Harry interrupted his two friends. 

~6:50pm~ 

" Harry. We have to go!" Ginny looked at her watch. 

"Okay." Harry said to her. He turned towards Hermione. 

"Yo. The film starts in 20 minutes. Let's go." Harry paid for there dinner and they walked towards the cinema. They bought their tickets and made their way into the theatre. After the movie Ron pulled Harry behind and asked him something. 

"Harry, umm, would you mind if Ginny and I switched rooms?" Ron asked nervously. "Not at all! Have fun!" Harry winked and caught up with Ginny. 

"Let's go. Herm and Ron will catch up." He said as he caught her arm. 

"Okay." She giggled. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and sat at the bar until Hermione and Ron entered. They waved and went up the stairs. 

"I'd better go. Hermione's going to bed! I don't want to disturb her." Ginny made to get up. 

"You won't disturb her. Besides I'm quite sure Ron doesn't want you walking into the room tonight. Do you mind sleeping in my room? Or I could get you a single room?" Harry said. 

"No I don't mind. Let's go it's late!" Ginny pulled Harry to his feet. He laughed and headed up the stairs. As they entered his room Ginny took off the shoes that Hermione had given her. 

"Harry can you unzip me please?" She said sweetly. 

"Sure Gin." He began to unzip her tight blue dress. As he finished unzipping it fell to the floor. Ginny had tiny blue panties and matching bra. 

"Gin. Do you think it's a good plan for you to sleep in here? It might get carried away." He gulped as Ginny turned towards him. 

"It's okay. I'll tell you to stop if I fell uncomfortable." She giggled. She walked seductively towards him and kissed him. She quickly pushed his sweater over his head and pulled down his pants. He gasped as she started to pull down his boxers. She deepened the kiss. He stood totally naked before her. She stripped off her panties and bra. They stood naked kissing. She kissed her way down his body until she reached his standing cock. 

"Wow!" She said before she put his cock into her mouth. As she sucked she heard Harry moaning. He stopped her before he thought he would explode. He led her to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her stomach and then went down to the V in between her legs. He opened her legs and started inflicting the same painful pleasure she had on him. Soon she was screaming in pleasure. 

"Oh Harry! DON'T STOP! Please. Oh god! Please. Oh Harry I need you now! NOW!" She was panting. Harry got the message and slowly entered her. She was wet. Extremely wet! He pushed in slowly and saw Ginny raise her hips to meet him. 

"Gin. This is gonna hurt. Sure you want to go on?" He asked 

"YES!" She said. He pushed into her and kissed her as he broke her maidenhead. He began to thrust into her. He did this until she was on the verge of coming. He was rock hard inside her. A few more thrusts and she came at the same time as Harry released his juices! 

A/N: Yes I know it's not all that good. But I tried. Plz R/R I want to know if you liked it! 


	5. Going “HOME”

A/N: Hey fans! Thanks for the reviews. I can't get onto fanfiction.net so I'm sorta relying on a friend to update. I have 16 chapters written I just have to type them. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Love you all. If anyone one is interested in being a beta e-mail me @:/cgibin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=3d4fdd8bc7c10d21ad25be8d8c332556&mailto=1&to=azkaban_convict_16@yahoo.ca&msg=MSG1052850133.15&start=153332&len=7657&src=&type=x"! Thanks 

Chapter 5- Going "HOME"

It was 9:30 am before Ginny woke up. There was a small note just inside the door. Ginny picked it up and read aloud. 

"Good morning. Ron and I are going to a small cafe we saw last night. It's up the road (in the muggle word) meet us there when you wake up. Hope you had enough beauty sleep. Love from, Hermione." She laughed and went to the bed. 

"Harry, you awake? We have to go." 

"I am now. Go back to sleep. It's Saturday!" Harry turned over and fell to sleep. Ginny stared at his sleeping form for 5 minutes then slapped his ass. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled in pain. "I told you we have to go!" She smiled innocently and kissed him before he could scream anymore. He sat up in bed and deepened the kiss. As she got up to get dressed he pinched her ass. 

"Ow! Does that mean were going out?" She asked hopefully. 

"After last night I'd have to say...." He paused. 

"Defiantly not! That was the worst sex I've ever had!" He joked. Ginny jumped on the bed and started hitting Harry with a pillow. 

"I'm joking Gin! Yes were going out!" He said from underneath the pillow she was trying to kill him with. She lifted the pillow and saw Harry's red face. She leaned down and kissed him. 

"Get dressed we have to meet Ron and Hermione at a cafe down the road!" She jumped into the bathroom as Harry sent a pillow flying across the room. She came out of the bathroom naked and went searching through his bag. She found a blue top she really likes and after finding and putting on her bra she pulled it over her head. She pulled on the black jeans she found on the floor. She assumed that Hermione threw them in here. 

"You look sexy in my clothes!" Harry remarked form the bed. She threw him a pair of boxers a pair of jeans and a green turtleneck sweater she had always thought looked exceptionally good on him. 

"After you put these on I could say stuff about you Mr. Potter." She giggled and sat on the bed watching Harry dress. After pulling on his clothes he leaned over and kissed Ginny. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. As they found the little cafe they saw Ron and Hermione in the corner booth. 

"So that's where my black jeans went." Hermione remarked. 

"To bad! They look better on Ginny!" Harry caught the muffin Hermione threw at him. 

"Actually they do." She emitted after looking for a minute. 

"Ginny's much skinnier then I am! You keep them Gin! They look great!" Hermione smiled. 

"So you two have fun last night?" Ron asked. Seeing Ginny blush he finished with, 

"At the cinema! I've never been to one before!" 

"Yes we had lots of fun didn't we Gin. You guys have 'fun' last night?" Harry asked. 

"Yes we did thank you very much!" Ron answered his ears going red. The four friends sat down and ordered more pastries and chatted until Hermione announced it was time to go home! As they finished packing the belongings that had 'mysteriously' went missing or had 'crawled' into another room. Tom the innkeeper was searching for the floo powder that Harry had bought yesterday. As they came down the stairs they saw tiny house elf starting the fire. Ron held Hermione close and she shook her head slightly. 

"Herm. They like working. Don't worry about them. They have there own powers. If they wanted to be free don't you think they would find away!" Harry said as he saw her shaking her head. 

"I know but it's so sad!" Hermione answered. They each took a handful of floo powder and soon 4 tiny pops were heard in the Weasley household. 

"Hello mum? You there?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry? Are you home?" Molly Weasley voice rang throughout the house. 

"Yes mum!" Ginny let go of Harry's hand to hug her mother as she entered the kitchen. Hermione was still mildly upset about the house elf and was soon stomping up the stairs to Ron's room. She shook her head. She pulled out a package of letters and handed them to Harry.

"Here dears could you hand these out on your way upstairs. Errol brought them this morning." Molly smiled. 

"Aren't they a little early for Hogwarts letters?" Harry asked. 

"Yes they are but not to worry dear not to worry!" Harry nodded and he and Ginny made there way upstairs. 

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry knocked on their door. 

"What do you want?" Ron asked. 

"Hogwarts letters!" Harry said simply. Ron opened the door and Harry handed him a envelope. 

"Thanks." Ron said simply. Harry went down one flight of stairs and into Ginny's room. He opened his letter after handing Ginny her own. 

"OMG! Ginny! THIS can't be happening! OMG!" Harry sat down and passed the letter the Ginny. 

"OMG! Harry you're HEAD BOY! OMG!" She screamed. They were about to kiss when Fred burst through the door. 

"What's wrong? Ginny you okay? Is anything wrong?" Fred was red and breathing hard. 

"Harry's HEAD BOY!" She grabbed Harry's hands and began to dance around the room with him. 

"Is that all! I'm going back to my room. Oi! George what's with Hermione?" Fred yelled up the stairs. 

"She got a letter from Hogwarts. She's head girl. What's up with Ginny?" George asked. 

"She's freaking out that Harry's head boy!" Fred yelled back! 

"She is!" Harry smiled 

"He is!" Hermione stuck her head out of the door! 

"I have to write to my.... Parents!" Hermione's face fell and she slumped into Ron's room. Soon all the they heard were sobs. 

"What's up with her?" Fred asked. Harry motioned them into Ginny's room. 

"Ron told me yesterday that.... She-she's adopted!" Harry said uneasily! The rest of the day at the Weasley home is was silent. At dinner Hermione and Ron were silent and ate nothing. They sat clutching hands. As dinner was finishing an owl flew throughout the window and dropped a package on Hermione's lap. She picked it up and she and Ron went up to her room. Arthur and Molly had arranged to go out that evening and had just left when the house began to vibrate at the sound of Hermione's furious yelling. 

"THAT STUPID BASTARD! HE SENT ME CHOCOLATES TO SOFTEN THE FRIGIN BLOW! I HATE HIM!" When Harry opened Ron's door he saw Hermione working furiously at Ron's desk when she stopped working Harry recognized a HOWLER! He saw Ron sitting face stricken reading the note that has been attached to the package. The contents of the package was now on the floor being eaten by a very small minute owl. Harry shut the door and told Ginny that they should go for a walk. 

~A few days later~ 

Hermione had finally cooled down but nobody had been able to stop her from sending the howler to the muggle world. No one but Ron knew what the letter had said and they didn't particularly want to know. A few uneventful weeks passed and Harry and the rest of the Weasley household were yet again packing. This time to return to Hogwarts. They arrived at platform 93/4 at exactly 10:45am. They quickly found a compartment and at 11:00am The Hogwarts express was returning 'Home' 


	6. author's note

Hey its an authors note!! Thanx 

A/N:I want to thank you all for the reviews! I am looking for beta readers so if you are interested please e-mail me @ 

"/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=03a4dcf05856ee90bb102ef6ae2cf356&mailto=1&to=azkaban_convict-16@yahoo.ca&msg=MSG1053020622.74&start=214527&len=1487&src=&type=x"

I'm grateful for the reviews you sent me about the paragraphs! I will try!!! Ne thank you to Megs for putting up all the chaps and doing all my corrections. Remember I'm still looking for a beta!!! Bye. Next chap will be on soon!!!!! Waiting for somebody to read chap 4 and 5!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Azkaban_convict_16 


	7. Ebony

A/N: Hey y'all. I know it's been awhile since I updated but I've been writing it not typing it! now it's totally done and I will be updating more!!! If you want to read a really good story read Hermione's Story by Paprika. It's by one of my best friends. Update soon. Thanks for the reviews!!!!! 

Azkaban_convict_16. 

P.S if you have any question please email me @ 

"/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=10ef4a6f40dc30e4bde2c9c354c36186&mailto=1&to=azkaban_convict_16@yahoo.ca&msg=MSG1054153906.74&start=1179248&len=7631&src=&type=x"

Chapter 6- Ebony 

As the students, second year and up, filed into the Great Hall many friends were reunited. Draco Malfoy gave Harry the usual Malfoy glare and stalked towards the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle tagged along as usual but both seemed to have a little more waddle in their steps. When all the students were seated, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall they congregated in front of the old sorting hat. The ancient hat began to sing the song it had invented during the last year. The Sorting began with the hat being placed on Comparo, Delilah's head. It took nearly an hour for the sorting to finish and when it did only two people remained standing, The Headmistress of Hogwarts and a girl with long black hair. The Headmistress looked at the Headmaster and saw him nod happily. 

"May I have your attention!" She said. 

"This is Ebony Haskrewed. She will be joining our seventh years in their classes. Please be kind to her and take her under your wings." she nodded at the school. 

"Miss. Haskrewed please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." The girl glided to the stool and sat down elegantly. She placed the hat on her head and waited for the hats judgment. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. She stood and placed the hat back on the stool. She blew a kiss towards the Slytherin table and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table. 

"Hello, my name is Ebony." the girl had a very apparent French accent. Hermione noticed it and asked shyly. 

"Where are you from?" 

"France" the girl smiled at Hermione her violet eyes shinning brightly. 

"Oh. Bonjour! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Ca ces Ronald Weasley, mon petit ami, et son seour Ginny et sa petit ami, Harry Potter." Hermione introduced the 'gang' to the new girl in French. 

"Bonjour... Hello!" 

"When did you learn how to speak French Herm?" Ron asked. 

"Remember when I went to France during the summer?" Ron nodded. "That's when I learnt how to speak French!" she said simply. The hall went quiet when Dumbledore stood. 

"Let the feast begin!" he said and the plates were magically full. Each person ate their dinner as they spoke about their summers. Ebony and her new friends talked about how they had met. As the plates slowly became empty Dumbledore yet again stood up. 

"First years, I would like to tell you and remind some of our older students.

"he looked at the Slytherin table. ". That the Forbidden Forest is not called the 'forbidden forest' for nothing. It is a strict school rule that no one enters the forest. Mr. Flitch would like to remind you that Dung Bombs are prohibited. If you would like to see the list of prohibited contraptions it is in Mr. Filtch's office. Please fell free to view it during your free time. Now I think it is time to say hello to our new Head boy and Girl. Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, please stand up.

"As Dumbledore said Harry's name the whole student body turned towards him and began to chatter amongst themselves. 

"THE Harry Potter???" A few of the first years asked. The Gryffindor table was cheering at the top of their lungs and most of the school was clapping loudly. The Slytherins were booing or sitting silently. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat silently glaring at Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled back and soon the hall was rapidly emptying. The two Head students walked out with their boyfriend and girlfriend and their new friend who looked back and smiled at Draco. 

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. 

"What?' Ebony asked. 

"The smiling at Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"Umm. We're...how do you say.. Dating?" 

"Oh!" Harry said. 

"Is that right?" she asked curiously. 

"Yes!" As Malfoy watched the five people walk out of the Hall he swore. "Damn! She's sexy!" he said 

"Who?" Crabbe asked. 

"Ebony! Who else!" he covered up his obvious comment about Hermione. 

~*~ 

"So earlier after the Sorting when you blew a kiss at the Slytherin table was that at Malfoy?" Ron asked. 

"Yes!" Ebony said. 

"OH!" Ron's ears went pink and he stormed up to his dorm. 

"Did I say something?" Ebony asked. 

"No it's not your fault. It's just that the Gryffindor's don't get along with The Slytherin's. Especially us and Ferret Boy!" Hermione explained. 

"Why don't we get along?" Ebony asked. 

"Well.." Hermione began to explain Hogwarts history to Ebony. Harry and Ginny left the two new friends in the common room. They made their way to Harry's dorm. He whispered the password and he and Ginny walked into the dorm. 

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked as he noticed that Ginny was looking down at her feet and shuffling. 

"Nothing!" she said. 

"Don't tell me that! You're not jealous are you? How can you be jealous! She's Ferret Boy's girlfriend! Don't be jealous over anything that 'it' likes! I love you! You Ginny Weasley! No on else!" he said. 

"You do?" she asked timidly. 

"How couldn't I?" Harry smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Their kiss lengthened and soon they ended up in bed. By the time they woke up it was too late for Ginny to go back to her own dorm. She curled up beside Harry and they fell asleep again. 

~*~

The first few months Harry and the gang had a blast. They enjoyed all their classes with the exception of Potions. Snape still seemed himself but was strangely not deducting points from Gryffindor. Which was a blessing. 

"Harry, wonder what's wrong with Snape? He's being NICE!" 

"It could be something to do with the new DADA professor!

" Harry whispered back. Ron nodded and went back to chopping his walnuts. That night Ginny wasn't at dinner. Harry got worried and asked a sixth year where she was! 

"Umm. She's in the Hospital Wing! She fainted in Herbology!" he said. Harry nodded and stalked towards the Hall entrance and started to run.... right into Hagrid. 

"Ello arry! Where are ya goin' in such a urry?" the big burly man asked. 

"Ginny... Hospital Wing... got to go." he puffed as he waited impatiently. He saw Hagrid nod and went on his way to the hospital wing. He crashed into the door two minutes later. "Madame Pomfrey. Where's Ginny?" he panted. 

"Oh dear! This way Mr. Potter." she led him into a room he had never seen although he had had many trips to this part of the castle. 

"Ginny what's wrong?" he asked as he saw his girlfriend, he heard the door close behind him. 

"Oh Harry.... We... never.... protection!" she began to sob, 

"Protection? OMG! Ginny???" he asked. 

"Harry. I'm so sorry!!! I'm pregnant!!!" she sobbed as Harry slumped into the nearest chair. 

A/N: Thanks to my beta Ryan and Megs for putting it up! Love you both!! *smooch* 


	8. Friends?

A/N: Rated R for language. If you are sensitive and do not like bad language don't read this chap but you will miss out!!!!!!!! Any question email me!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters(with the exception of Ebony and future characters which are foreshadowed in this chap) They are owned by J.K Rowling and therefore are only borrowed. Thank you!!!! 

Chap 7- Friends? 

"Mum's gonna kill her!" Ron's voice was blank. His face reflected the colours of Nearly Headless Nick's. 

"My god! I'm such an idiot! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Harry was practically yelling in the empty common room. 

"I have no idea." Hermione said calmly. 

"Me neither!" Harry replied. Ebony sat stoned face 

"You could always marry her!" she said bluntly. 

"WHAT!! She's 16! I'd have to ask her parents and they would FREAK!!!!" he saw how startled Ebony was and sat down beside her. 

"Sorry Ebony." he said as calmly as he could. He started to cry when he realized that his life was full of so much shit!!!! Hermione and Ebony tried to comfort him but he dried his tears and trekked out of the common room. Ron had disappeared. 

"Ginny. I've thought a lot about our situation. I can only find one solution," he said as he entered Ginny's hospital room. 

"What is it Harry?" she asked. 

"Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?" he asked. Ginny smiled at him as he pulled the ring holding the Potter crest from his finger and placed it on her ring finger. 

"Harry... Do you mean it? Sirius gave this to you for your 16th birthday!!! Do you actually mean it?" she asked dumbfounded. 

"Yes. Ginny Weasley...will you marry me?" he asked again. 

"Hell YES!!!!" she jumped from the bed and hugged Harry like he had never been hugged before. Now that that was over Harry started to worry out what Mr. Weasley was going to say once he found out that Harry had impregnated his daughter and was now engaged to her with out his permission. Would Harry ever be allowed in the Weasley's household ever again? As if Ginny had read his mind she said, 

"Harry. Don't worry it'll be okay. I'll tell mum and dad." 

"Gin. It's my responsibility. I'll tell them everything except about the baby." he said 

"No! Harry they're my parents. I'll tell them. You deal with Ron! Okay?" 

"Okay!" Harry saw no point in fighting with her so he calmly sat down beside her bed. For the next few weeks Harry expected a howler form the Weasley's. To Harry and Ginny's relief not one arrived. One night not long after Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing, Harry and her were sitting in a quiet spot in the common room when Errol flew through the window and dropped a note on Harry's lap. 

"Harry. Should I open it?" Ginny asked. 

"It'll be all right!" he said and tore open the letter. 

__

Ginny, 

I understand that you love Harry but must you really disturb your school year. Can't it wait until the summer? If it is extremely urgent then we give our permission. Please return post us with the time and date so we may see the ceremony. 

Love, Mum and Dad

Harry smiled weakly and hugged Ginny closer. 

"Oh. Harry I'll write them back tonight. Will you tell Ron? He won't talk to me!" she said. 

"Sure. I'll do it right now. Go write to your mum." he smiled and walked over to Ron, Hermione and Ebony. Ron made to get up but Harry stopped him. 

"Ron. Will you be my best man? 

"I'll think about it!" he stalked off without another word. 

"He's still mad at me isn't he? It was a fucking accident!!!!!! Man! I'm going to bed. I'm not putting up with his shit anymore! If you see Ginny tell her I'm in my room!" he skulked out of the common room and into his room. He tore out a piece of parchment and wrote to his godfather. The next morning Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table by himself. Hermione and Ron sat beside Seamus and Dean. Ginny hadn't come down to breakfast yet. Ebony walked into the hall with Draco. She flashed him a sweet smile and a kiss and joined Hermione. 

*** 

"Herm. Ou est Harry?"(Where's Harry?) She asked in French so that nobody else would know. 

"La bas!" (Over there.) Hermione pointed her head to the opposite end of the table. 

"Pourquoi?"(Why?) Ebony asked. 

"Je en said pas. Peut etre lui!"(I don't know. Maybe him!) She nodded in Ron's direction, who was currently looking at his plate. 

"Oh!" she got up after saying goodbye and went to Harry. 

*** 

"Where's she going?" Ron questioned. 

"To talk to Harry! You haven't eaten anything Ron. Is something wrong?" 

"No. I've just been thinking!" 

"Don't hurt yourself Weasel!" Draco's silky voice interrupted them. 

"Buzz off Ferret Boy!" she spat. He smirked and walked towards Ebony. 

"Hey Woman!" 

"Hey Drakey!" Harry snorted. They ignored it. 

"I told you my name is Ebony, not WOMAN!" 

*** 

"Je suis desole mon cherie!"(I'm sorry my love)"Draco said. 

"Oui. Je sais. Aurevoir mon amour."(Yes. I know. Goodbye my love!) She kissed him. When Draco had walked away Harry let go of his disgust! 

*** 

"EWWW!" he shivered. 

"What?" Ebony asked 

"Oh. Nothing in particular. It's just that I'm not accustomed to seeing people be nice to Ferret boy!" Harry explained 

"Ferret Boy? Where'd that come form?" she asked. 

"Well on our fourth year here our DADA teacher Mad Eye Moody turned Draco into a ferret for punishment. Fricking hilarious if you ask me! You should ask him about it!" he said. 

"I'll make sure I don't." she smiled at Harry. 

"So where's Ginny?" she asked. 

"No clue. She should be eating after all..." he murmured. 

"Yeah well! I'll see you later. I have to go up to the library! See you in Potions." she said and waved goodbye. 

"Great, another Hermione." he said to himself. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny came in. 

"Hey Gin. You have to eat!" 

"Settle down. Have you talked to Ron?" she asked. 

"I talked, he listened then walked away!" Harry's voice as emotional and strained. 

"He's so stubborn! I can't believe him! OR Hermione! What a great friend she's been! She's done absolutely NOTHING!!!!" 

"It' s okay. He'll get over it!!!" 

"Harry you obviously don't know your best friend very well. He'll never give up this silent treatment CRAP!" 

"I'll talk to him. Please eat something!" he said. 

"Okay...In a minute!" she rushed over to Ron and Hermione. She slapped her hand across the back of his head. The hall murmured as she back handed him. 

"What the hell?" Ron yelled as he felt a sharp pain. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Virginia Weasley?" he yelled 

"I could ask you the same question RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!" she yelled back. A few weak giggles could be heard in the hall. The teacher's stood transfixed. They all knew about the pregnancy of Virginia Weasley. Madame Pomfrey had of course told the whole staff at the soonest possible time. 

"What the hell are you talking about Ginny?" Ron asked 

"See that guy down there? His name is Harry Potter! Do you remember him..." Ron cut her off, 

"Of course I remember him. What do you think... that I'm stupid?" 

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! He used to be your best friend. Yours too Hermione. You used to help him get out of trouble as well as get him into it. Now that he's made one measly mistake, you go and turn your fucking backs on him. You sit down here like two bumps on a fucking log when you could be comforting him in his time of need!" she nodded at her brother and strode down to Harry. She picked up a shiny red apple and kissed her fiancé deeply before leaving the silent hall. 

"Well. Now that we have that over. Please continue to eat your food." Dumbledore's voice resonated through he hall. The older man caught Harry's eye and asked him to come over. "Mr. Potter. Will you please inform Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to come to my office? Please come with your soon to be wife before classes begin. Thank you." 

"How did...Okay sir." Harry was confused but went and told his old best friends what the headmaster had said. Hagrid caught up with Harry as he was about to leave the hall. "Professor Dumb'ldore t'ld me to give ya this." he passed Harry a piece of folded parchment. 

"Thanks." Harry smiled weakly and walked towards the Head Boy's room. He didn't know how he could live beside Hermione for so long. She lived right next door. It was hell! As he murmured the password he heard sobs coming from his room. 

"Gin. You in here?" he asked. 

"In the bed!" she sobbed. Harry made his way to the bed and found Ginny cuddled into his blankets. 

"Honey. It'll be all right. Forget him. He's being an ass! Let him be! He'll get over it if he knows what's good for him." he whispered into her ear. 

"Now. Stop crying. We have classes but first we have to go see Professor Dumbledore." 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Don't know. Let's go find out." he stood up and brought Ginny out of the bed. They met with Ron and Hermione waiting outside the statue of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry took out the parchment form his pants pockets and said the password. Soon all four of them were standing outside of Dumbledore's office. 

A/N: Thanks again to my beta boy Ryan and Megs for putting the chap on cause my computer is the stupidest thing in the world. Love y'all!!!!! 


	9. One REALLY big Mistake

A/N: Thanx to my reviewers. FeltonsGurl! U Rock! Thanx for the encouragement!!! Thanx to Ryan my Beta and Megs my chapter putter oner! Luv you both!!!! 

Chap 8- One really BIG mistake. 

Next day in the Great Hall

"Herm, I'm going to bed. I'll se you later." Ron kissed her and started to walk away from her. She sighed and watched him as he walked out of the hall. She finished eating and headed towards her room. She saw Ferret Boy heading towards the dungeons. Ron was nowhere in sight. Hermione quickly went to her room. Unknown to her a figure sat watching her in the shadows. She said the password and entered her room. A few minutes passed and the figure silently stood up and put a vile into his pockets. He glided towards the door and whispered the password. Hermione swung around when she heard the door to her room open. 

"What do you want?" she asked. 

"It's me!" Ron said. 

"Ron I thought that you were going to bed!" she said. 

"I was going to but the I decided to come see you instead. Is that okay. Do you want me to leave?" he asked. 

"No. Stay!" she kissed his freckled nose. She smiled and stripped her uniform off her body. She laid it down on her desk chair. She giggled when she saw Ron's face. 

"Ron... come on!" she pulled him into her embrace. He hugged her waist. 

"You get more and more beautiful every minute." he breathed. 

"Thanks sweetie." she kissed his mouth feverently and they ended laying beside each other in bed. 

"What where you thinking about earlier?" Hermione asked as she started to strip his shirt off. 

"Nothing important." he lied. 

"Okay." she smiled. She took out her wand and extinguished the fire. Halfway through the night Hermione felt Ron get out of the bed that they had just a few hours ago made love in. She opened her eyes just enough to see Ron take a swig of water form a hip flask. As he lifted his to drink she thought she saw blond hair. She shook her head and snuggled into Ron's body as he came back to the bed. Hermione was normally the first one up in the castle. During the summer she would jog around the grounds. On this particular day she woke up without kissing her boyfriend good morning. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. As she steeped out of the bathroom twenty five minutes later she saw the figure in the bed get up and turn towards her. She screamed as she recognised her arch enemy. 

"OMG! DRACO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOPING HERE. HAVE OU BEEN HERE ALL FUCKING NIGHT?" she yelled. 

"Draco?? I'm Ron? Oh FUCK!" he got up and ran to his clothes. Hermione locked the door before he had a chance to escape. She whispered a curse and Draco gulped as he looked down at his normally splendid cock. It had shrunk to about an inch long. 

"What the hell did you do?" he asked. 

"Shrunk your pathetic penis!" she said innocently. 

"WHAT??" he yelled. 

"I hope Ebony likes it!" she laughed and smiled sarcastically at him. She heard a soft knock at the door. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled at the door. 

"What's wrong Hermione? I heard someone yelling." 

"Come in." she smiled mistily at Draco. Draco looked scared as he stood naked holding his clothes as far away from the joining door as he could. 

"WHAT IS THAT?" Harry asked as he spied Draco. 

"Nothing Pothead!" Draco said as nastily as possible. It was evident that he was shit scared. Draco sighed heavily and put his pants on backwards. 

"Nice going Ferret boy!" Hermione giggled. 

"Why the hell are you in here? Herm.. why the hell is he in here?" Harry asked seemingly just noticing that Draco was actually in the room. 

"I don't KNOW!!!!" Hermione said. 

"Last night I fell asleep beside Ron and this morning I came out form the shower and HE was in my bed!" she said her voice strained. 

"What the hell did you do! Malfoy you had better not have anything!" Harry yelled at the boy. 

"It's all her fucking fault!" Draco pointed at Hermione! 

"Why does she have to be so fucking HOT?" he was digging himself deeper into the whole he had already gotten himself into. 

"That's the way life is Malfoy! How in the world did you get in here and where did you put Ron?" Harry said although he was thinking _'like I really care'_. 

Getting madder by the minute. Draco stood still. Hermione walked to his hip flask and poured in unto her carpet. They both recognized 

"Polyjuice potion!" Hermione said. 

"So what!" Draco said smiling his normal smirk. 

"Where did you get the materials for it? Most of these things are forbidden to students!" Hermione asked curiously. Remembering the danger she had gone through to get those exact materials in their second year. 

"It's amazing how those two lugs Crabbe and Goyle will do anything you ask them." He smiled. 

"Not really. Now get the hell out of here before I shrink THAT to non existent!" she yelled. Draco gulped and ran out of the room. Harry looked at Hermione and then walked back to his room. Harry entered the room and was soon snoring quietly beside Ginny. 

AS Hermione walked back into the castle she ran into a black cloak. 

"Professor Snape! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" 

"Clearly!" he said. 

Hermione blushed and detoured around the Potions Master. When she turned 

around to see if he was glaring at her she saw something that amazed her. 

Professor Snape was kissing Professor Birch. She closed her mouth and 

returned to her room as quickly as she could. 


	10. author's note

Author's note

Hey everybody. I finally got some of this typing done so I'll be putting up the next chapters today. 9-11. I hope you like them. You find out some interesting stuff. Please read and review. Thank you! ***Smooch***

P.S

Thanks Megs for putting up the chapters and correcting all my mistakes


	11. New beginnings

Chapter 9

'Harry, can I have a minute?' Ron interrupted his train of thought.

'Sure, what about?' he asked dully wondering if Hermione had told him about Malfoy.

'I'm sorry Harry. I've been such a moron. Are you still looking for a best man?' Ron asked.

'Still looking. Are you interested?' Harry asked.

'Yeah I'm interested. Has Ginny forgiven me?' 

'Probably not, but I'll go tell her that I've talked to you. Oh by the way the ceremony is in Hogsmeade at one.' Harry yelled over his shoulder as he went down the hall. 

'Okay see you.' Ron yelled back.

'Oh! By the way your suit is in my closet!' Harry yelled. 

'Okay!'

~In the common room~

'Ginny are you in here?' Harry asked as he jumped through the portrait hole. 

'Guess who just talked to me honey? Harry said as he spotted his fiancé sitting near the fireplace.

'Well it could have been Sirius or maybe Lupin…Oh waits it also could have been my mother or maybe my stupid moron of a brother Ronald. Take your pick!' she said sarcastically. 

'Well actually it was Ron. He said he was sorry and that he was a complete moron! So he's coming to our wedding okay?' he asked ruffling her hair.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare touch my hair! I was about to get it ready for the ceremony now Hermione's going to have to do the spell again. And yes he can come! But tell him I don't forgive so easily! He's going to get me a REALLY BIG present.' She said with laughter in her eyes.

'I'll be sure to do so little sis!' Ron said.

'Whatever!' Ginny said. 

Ron walked towards the Head Girls room and went in. 

~In Hermione's Room~

'Ron is that you?' Hermione called from the bathroom.

'Yep, Could you get my suit from Harry's closet?' he called back.

'Suit? Oh Ron did you two makes up?' She said coming from the bathroom.

'Well yes! Now where's the suit?' he asked.

'Well you go through that door and walk to Harry's closet ok? Then you take out the suit wrapped in plastic! Are you okay or is that too much information for you sweetie?' she teased.

'No, thank you! That was plenty of information!' he smirked and walked through the separating door.

~10 minutes later~

'Hurry up Ron, WE have to go!' Hermione called through the door of the bathroom.

'What are you doing? Putting on makeup?'

'Oh yes Hermione I am putting on MAKEUP for my best friends wedding.'

Hermione giggled.

'Why are you giggling?' Ron asked as he came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit.

'Well, it's just that you said a title of a muggle movie.'

'What all I said was I was putting on makeup for my best friends wedding.'

'Well yes but Honey, My Best Friends Wedding is a film that I used to watch all the time. I loved it!' Hermione explained.

'Oh! Very interesting I'm sure. Now let's go.' Ron said as he dragged Hermione from her chair.

'Okay! TO HOGSMEADE!' she yelled at Sir Nicolas as they passed him in the hallways.

~HOGSMEADE~

'Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley are here today to pronounce themselves man and wife. Mr. Potter, who have you chosen as your witness?' Dumbledore asked.

'Ronald Weasley.' Harry said.

'And you Miss. Weasley?'

'Hermione Granger.' Ginny smiled at the elderly man.

'Then we may begin.' He stated smiling at the two young people.

'Harry James Potter, do you swear by the powers of love, truth and happiness that you will love and cherish this woman until the day you die?'

'I do.' Harry said.

'Virginia Anastasia Weasley, do you swear by the powers of love, truth and happiness that you will love and cherish this man until the day you die?'

'I do.' She squeezed Harry's hand.

'Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Potter you now may kiss your bride.'

Harry kissed Ginny as the guest shouted their congratulations.

Dumbledore turned the newly wed couple so they were facing their guests.

'Now it is my privileged to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs. Harry Potter.'

~Gryffindor Common Room~

'Congrats Harry and Ginny.' Seamus shook Harry's hand. 

'LET'S PARTY!' Bill Weasley shouted as he entered the common room. Charlie, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed him.

'Congratulations Ginny dear, I'm so happy for you.' Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a huge hug.

'Now Molly dear you are going to strangle our daughter.' Arthur Weasley asked

'Shush Arthur.' Molly swatted at him.

~In the corner~

'Hey George, How's Percy?'

'DON'T mention that name around mum. She'll go ballistic. Ever since he packed and now they totally ignore his room. Well can't blame them can I. He's the moron that believes he boss over his own bloody family.' George said.

'Oh! Well I'll refrain from saying the prodigal sons name shall I then?' Harry said.

'Prodigal Son?' George asked.

'Oh it's just this story about a son who asks his father for his inheritance and then buggers off with it and spends it all on parties and booze. Then he comes crawling back to him asking for forgiveness and his father had this HUGE party for him and all sorts of things. Percy just reminded me of him.' Harry explained.

'Oh okay.' He said. 

'So, how did this come about?' George asked pointing around the room and stopping his finger at Harry's wedding ring.

'Can you keep a secret?' Harry asked.

'Well of course I can.' George said.

'If you tell a soul I will personally feed you to a dragon. Got it?'

'Got it! So what's the secret?' he asked.

'Ginny's pregnant!' Harry whispered.

'WHAT?' George said in a loud whisper.

'You got my sister pregnant?'

'Umm yes, don't kill me. That's why we got married. So our child wouldn't be without a father.' Harry said.

'Harry if you weren't like a brother to me or married to my sister I would kill you right now. But seeing as you did the noble thing I won't tell anyone, besides Fred. BE good to her. If we hear that you did anything to hurt her we'll come after you! Understand?' George asked.

'Yes I understand.' Harry said.

'So how's the joke shop going?' Harry said, changing the subject.

And the night was full of stolen food, dancing and lots of catching up.


	12. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 10 - To be or not to be

~31/2 WEEKS LATER~

'Today we will be making a switching potion. Please get out the ingredients you see on the board.' He swished his wand and chalked noted began appearing on the board.

'Have you ever heard Snape say please?' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

'Nope, Something must be up.' Harry answered.

'That's for sure. I saw him kissing the new professor in the entranceway.' Hermione whispered back.

Professor Birch, she actually KISSED him?' Ron's face was screwed up in a grimace of disgust.

'Yep.' Hermione nodded.

'Now class can anyone tells me what potion it is that we are brewing and its properties?' Snape stopped the small talk.

'Ms. Granger.' Snape said.

'We are brewing a Polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to become someone else for one hour. The drinker must add a bit of the person they wish to turn into before drinking the potion.'

'Very nice Ms. Granger. Now start brewing. You have one hour to prepare this potion. Malfoy how many days does this potion take to brew?' Snape asked as he saw Draco laughing out of the side of his mouth.

'It takes a month Professor.' Draco said.

'Yes, 5 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor.' He said.

The Gryffindor's look bewildered.

'Now start brewing.' He sat at his desk and sighed.

'Did professor Snape just sigh?' Harry asked as he start to light his cauldron fire.

'Yep, HE has a classic case of being in love!' Hermione almost gagged.

The two boys laughed.

~After class~

'Ebony, what's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'You totally ignored us in class.' She finished.

'Well, Draco!' Ebony said.

'What's wrong?'

'Well last weekend we were getting together and well his cock was about 

She held her fingers about an inch apart.

'Are you for real?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'm for real. It was really hilarious and uncomforting at the same time. That curse is only a curse another female witch can do. I'm sort of upset because he's been going around seeing other people.' Ebony said.

'It's okay. Ebony let's go my room. We need a little girl time. Okay?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah okay.' Ebony answered.

The two girls went up to Hermione's room.

'Yo Dean come here!' Ron yelled down the table.

'What do you want Weasley?'

'Just come here you dolt.' He said.

'Whatever, What do you want.'

'You know Ebony right. The new girl?' Ron asked

'Yeah, She is so… Mmm' Dean said.

'Well she dumped Ferret Boy. She is totally free.'

'Where is she man?' Dean asked.

'Upstairs With Hermione I wouldn't bother them now until dinner. Anyway I'll see you later.' Ron got up to follow Harry out the Great Hall.

~In Hermione's room~

'Ebony, I was the one who put that curse on Malfoy. Don't freak or anything. I want to explain.' Hermione said.

'Okay Explain away.' Ebony said.

'Well almost a month ago Ron and Harry were having that fights right. Well a couple nights before the wedding Ron was really upset so he went to bed early. So I hung around for a bit then went upstairs. I was in my room maybe 5 minutes when Ron walked in and well we entertained each other. Well the next morning I woke up to find your boyfriend in my bed. I screamed and Harry came in just after I cursed Malfoy. I was disgusted. I promised myself I wouldn't tell Ron, so could you please not tell him?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah I won't tell him. I can't believe he was such a moron. He obviously needed someone else but me. I'm glad I dumped him.' Ebony said.

'I hope you are. Just remember that not guys here are like that. It's only Slytherins.' Hermione said.

'Yeah I bet it is.'

'Well let's go downstairs. We wouldn't want to miss lunch would we.'

'Considering that today we have no classes and that lunch is 2 hours away I don't think we have a chance to miss lunch Herm.' Ebony laughed.

'I know. Let's go.' She laughed too. 

~At lunch~

'Hey Ebony, this is Dean Tomas.' 

'Hello, Ebony Haskrewed.' Ebony introduced herself.

'Hey.'

'Dean's from up north, he speaks French too.' Harry said. 

'Tu parle français?'

'Oui. Ebony, tu est très belle.' 

'Merci beaucoup. Tu est très beau aussi.'

'Merci.'

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall waving at Ebony and Dean.

'OI! Tomas get the hell away from my woman.' Draco spat at Dean as he entered the hall.

'Your woman inch boy? Get a life!' dean said.

Ebony laughed as they exited the hall.

Draco stared after Ebony. 

'SHIT!' he swore loudly.

'What was that about Drakey?' Pansy asked as she attached herself to his arm.

'Nothing.' He said.

'Drakey don't lie to me.' She said.

'I said it was NOTHING! Now let's go.' He said.

'Fine.' Pansy pouted.

~That night at dinner~

'So what have you too been up to all day?' Hermione asked Dean.

'Nothing WE spent most of our day talking in the library. What you guys do?'

'Um nothing.' 

'Read a book'

'Had a nap.'

'Studied.' Were some of the answers he got.

'Interesting.' He said.

'Yeah it is.' 

Hermione looked at her food and turned green.

'Hermione you okay?' Ron asked.

'No- bathroom.' She got and was half way across the hall when Harry saw he fall

'OH MY GODS Ron. Let's get her to the hospital wing.'

Ron nodded and lifted her into his arms.

~Hospital Wing~

'Madam Pomfrey, Are you here?' Harry yelled.

'What is it Mr. Potter? Oh dear. Put her on this bed Mr. Weasley.' The nurse pointed to an empty bed.

'Now everyone out, you may see her tomorrow. OUT!' she said.

They left the wing.

'I hope she's all right.' Ebony said as she squeezed Dean's hand.

* 'DAMN DRACO!' * Ebony thought.

~THE NEXT DAY~

'Hermione, you awake?' Ron asked.

'Umm Yes I am. Now Ron come back to bed.' She said.

'Honey I can't, we're not in your room.' Ron said.

'Where am I?' she asked.

'In the hospital.' Ron whispered.

'WHY?' she yelled.

'Honey don't freak out. Your pregnant.'

'WHAT?' she screamed.

'Pregnant.'

'RON! How did this happen we were always careful! NO!' she started to sob.

'Mr. Weasley, I think it best if you leave for a while. Hermione will be in classes this afternoon if she feels better. Good day.' Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

'Yes see you sweetie.' Ron exited the wing and retreated to his dorm.

~LATER THAT NIGHT! ~

'TO be or not to be that is the question.' Hermione said. She sat in her bed and was crying.

'Hamlet had it all right! What's good in life? My life is a total mistake.' Hermione dried her eyes and picked up the glass on her bedside table. 

'Should I?' she looked into the goblet. It was a poison she had found in the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey had fallen asleep last night.

'NO, Ron needs me. My baby needs me! What would Harry and Ron do if I killed myself.' She threw the goblet towards her fireplace and watched it burn and then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Meeting Mum

Chapter 11- Meeting Mum.

Hermione returned to her dorm later that week. The first thing she did was fish out the letter that her 'father' had sent her. She began to scan the letter looking for her mother's name.

Alyssa Williams. She lived in France.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill into the ink.

Dear Alyssa,

Hello. My name is Hermione. I'm your daughter.

Hermione stared at the parchment. She crumpled it and threw it into the blazing fire.

'This is SO stupid!' she told herself. 'I can't just suddenly write her. She gave me away. I just can't.' she said out loud. She began to sob. That night Hermione cried herself to sleep. 

'Posts here.' Ron's voice rang the next morning. Hermione looked up just as an owl dropped a yellow envelope in front of her. She tore the letter open and gasped as she read a letter from…

Alyssa Williams.

Dear Hermione,

Michael Granger wrote me yesterday. He told me that you have discovered that you were adopted and that I was your real mother. I know that there is probably many question swimming in your head. If you would please send a date when we could meet I would appreciate the time to answer your questions.

Sincerely,

Alyssa

'When's the next Hogsmeade day?' Hermione asked.

'Umm, next Wednesdays. Why?' Harry said.

'Thanks.' She tore a piece of parchment from her bag and along with it came a quill. She started to scribble furiously.

Alyssa,

Next Wednesday, how about you meet me in the Three Broomsticks. Bye.

Hermione

Hermione swept out of the Hall and up to the owlery as fast as her legs could carry her. 

The next few days went by without a letter from Alyssa. Finally on Friday an owl dropped a piece of parchment on her breakfast plate.

Hermione,

Meet me at The Three Broomsticks at 11:00 am.

Love always,

Alyssa

The rest of the week dragged by. For Hermione it seems to be crawling along with the speed of a snail. Finally it was Wednesday. She ran around her dorm looking for just the right clothes. She finally decided on a pair of black Jeans and a baby blue top. She clasped her cloak around her and ran down to the Great Hall. She walked calmly as possible into the hall and sat down beside Ron giving him a kiss.

'Mmm. Should you be wearing such sexy clothes? It's not like I don't like it but you shouldn't um you are pregnant.' Ron said.

'Don't be ridiculous Ron. It won't show for another couple of months. Besides I want to look amazing today.' She said as she stuffed her mouth with a crumpet.

'Hermione, what's up? You've been so excited since last Tuesday.' Harry asked.

'I'll tell you everything later. Oh look our carriages are here.' She squealed and stuffed another piece of crumpet into her mouth.

'Come on guys.' She said.

'Wait Herm.' Ginny yelled after her friend.

Hermione climbed into the first carriage and waited for her friends to join her.

They entered the Three Broomsticks at 10:45am and sat down at a booth close to the door. At exactly 11:00am a tall blond woman walked into the tavern. Hermione followed her with her eyes. The woman went and talked to a waitress. The waitress pointed to Hermione and her friends. The woman thanked her and walked purposely towards Hermione's table.

'Hermione?' the woman asked.

'Yes. Alyssa?' Hermione asked.

'OMG. It's been 17 years. My baby!' Alyssa hugged Hermione and she defiantly saw tears running down her daughter's face.

'Guys, this is my mum, Alyssa. Alyssa this is Ron, my boyfriend. Our best Friend Harry and his wife Ginny.' Hermione pointed out everyone.

'Hello.' Ron said as he shook her hand.

'Hey.' Harry said.

'Hi.' Ginny said timidly.

'Are you all the same age as Hermione?' Alyssa asked.

'Yes. Well not Ginny. Gin's a year younger than we are.'

'Oh.' Was all Alyssa said.

'I know that you're probably thinking that we are too young to be married. But we are.' Ginny said defensively.

'No. If I had had the chance of getting married to my boyfriend when I became pregnant I would have too.'

'How did you know?' Ginny asked.

'Woman's intuition.'

'My mother doesn't even know.'

'Well I went through the same thing. Hermione can we meet sometime in the next week or so?' Alyssa asked.

'Sure. Um I can't leave school but Professor Dumbledore will most likely tell you that you can visit me at school.'

'Okay, when's a good time for you?' Alyssa asked.

'Well on Friday's. We have the afternoon off.' Hermione answered. 

'Okay. So I'll see you on Friday? Where are you normally on Friday afternoons?' Alyssa asked.

Harry and Ron snorted.

'Um, the library.' She giggled.

'Okay See you then. But now I have to go. I have an meeting with the dress shop.' Alyssa said.

'Okay. See you mum. Oh hi Ebony. Hey Dean. This is my mum.' Hermione said as her two friends walked into the tavern.

'Hello.' They both said.

'Hello. Alyssa Williams. I must go. Love you Hermione.' She hugged her daughter and ran out of the tavern.

'Um Herm, your last name is Granger but your mother's last name is Williams. Am I missing something?' 

'Um. Yeah. Ebony, Dean, I'm adopted. That was my real mum.' Hermione said rather laid back.

'Oh.' Ebony said. The reality of meeting her mother suddenly weighed on her she sat down and all went black.


	14. A promise

Chapter 12- A promise

On Friday Hermione was in her usual place. An overstuffed couch located at the back of the library. She was reading while waiting for her mother. AS she started to read s new page a shadow fell across the page. 

'SO mudblood, researching how to keep your friends AGAIN?' Draco's oily voice said.

'What do you want Ferret boy?' Hermione said.

'Nothing much. Just wondering if you want a repeat of what we did last month?'

'Hell NO! Beside who'd want your 1 incher inside them? OOPS sorry it wouldn't fit.' She laughed.

'If you weren't so sexy it wouldn't be a problem.' He spat.

'Go fuck a post.' She said. She heard him stomping away. She laughed.

A few moments later another shadow fell across her page.

'What the hell do you want now Malfoy?'

'Now is that any way to talk to your mother?' Alyssa asked.

'Oh sorry mum, Sit down.' She smiled and pointed to the seat beside her.

'So mum, why did you put me up for adoption?' Hermione asked blatantly. 

'Honey, I was 17. My parents told me that they'd disown me if I continued any relationship with your father. SO the last time we were together I made sure I'd get pregnant. When my parents found out they disowned me anyway. They were livid. I ran off to France. After I had you my parents came around and they stole you form me. I haven't talked to my parents since that day.' She explained.

'So it wasn't your fault?' Hermione said.

'NO! If it were up to me we'd have been together for the past 17 years. But then again you wouldn't have had a father. You see your father and I had only been dating for 2 months but we were in love. We graduated and went our separate ways. He knows about you but he doesn't know your name.' Alyssa said.

'Okay now it's my turn. How did you find about your adoption?' Alyssa asked.

'Um… Janice and Michael split up this summer and well before she left we had an argument and she sorta blurted it out. 

'That Bitch!' Alyssa didn't even whisper.

'She told me she had found the papers.' She finished.

' Nope, She screamed that I should get the hell out of her house and find my mother.' Hermione said.

'I told I'd been living with her for the past 16 years. Then she just spat out that I was adopted and that she was sick of my goody-too-shoes-ness.' Hermione finished. 

'That stupid whore!' she didn't bother to whisper.

'And my parents thought she would be a good mother!' she gushed.

'It's okay baby; I'm here now.' Alyssa finished.

They hugged.

'Hey Hermione! Oh sorry, um hi Miss Williams.' Harry said awkwardly. 

'Hey Harry.' Hermione said.

'Hello Harry, please call me Alyssa.' Alyssa smiled.

'Okay thanks Alyssa.' He smiled.

'Wow, when you do that you look like James.' Alyssa said.

'I've been told.' Harry said.

'So Harry why have you come to the dreaded library?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'Ginny had a check-up. Madam Pomfrey asked to see you on Monday. So I came here.' He said.

'Okay, Thanks so where's Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Oh I don't know Herm. Probably becoming Hermione Jr.' he laughed.

'Harry!' she swatted him.

'It's not my fault. He's the one who almost failed his O.W.L's and this year he has N.E.W.T's so he has to study.'

'Well, that's your job. I've lost one of my best friends to the 'dark side' and he'll never come back!' he said jokingly.

'Dark side?' Alyssa asked.

'Oh! Books and Studying are the dark side.' Harry explained.

'Interesting.' Alyssa said.

'Umm mum, I need to tell you something. Ron and I are going out and that I'm umm pregnant!' Hermione blurted.

'Honey it's okay. I knew. Mothers' intuition, Don't worry. It happens all the time. But I do want you to make me a promise. Okay?'

'Okay.' Hermione nodded.

'Okay, Promise me that whatever happens you wont give up your baby. Okay?' Alyssa said.

'I swear.' She nodded.

'Good, I'm going to be a grandmother!' she smiled close to tears.

'Mum, I know you are happy but can I ask you one more question?'

'You just did sweetie but go ahead.' Alyssa smiled.

'Who's my father?' Hermione asked.

A/N: Hey y'all. Well here's chap 12! Hope you liked it. Luv y'all! Keep reviewing!


	15. Unbelievable News

Chapter 13- Unbelievable News

'Are you sure you want to know?' Alyssa' voice was shaky

'Yes I'm sure.' Hermione looked eager.

'Don't freak out okay!' Alyssa said.

'Okay.' She nodded.

'Remus Lupin!' she said it really fast.

Hermione and Harry simultaneously gasped.

'THE Remus Lupin?' Hermione asked.

'Umm, yes.' Alyssa said relieved that Hermione hadn't run screaming out of the library.

'Mum you dated Remus Lupin. I'm his daughter?' She said.

'Yes I dated him and yes you are his daughter. Why are you so interested?' Alyssa answered.

'Just because.' She said.

'Umm I got to go Hermione. Bye Alyssa.' Harry said and rushed out of the library.

'What's wrong with him?' Alyssa asked.

'Umm nothing. It could be something about Remus. You know his dad was a best friend with him.' Hermione said.

'Oh, Okay Wow! Look at the time. I must go but I will see you soon. I love you.' Alyssa smiled and hugged Hermione.

'Love you too mum.' Hermione smiled.

'I have to go downstairs I'll walk with you.'

'Okay.' Alyssa put her arm around Hermione waist and they went downstairs.

~At dinner~

'Hey Herm is Remus really your dad?' Harry asked.

'It seems so Harry. Did you write to him?'

'Yep, But I won't get an answer for awhile.'

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'What day is it?' Harry asked.

'Oh shit. Do you think mum knows about him?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think so.' Harry said.

'Well he should write in a couple of days. So tell me when you get it.' Hermione whispered.

Ron walked into the hall at that moment and sat beside Hermione.

'So have fun with Alyssa today?' he asked.

'Yep, I found out that my grand parents are total dick wads that put me up for adoption and that my mum was disowned.' Hermione said pleasantly. 

He started to eat his chicken. He noticed that Harry's plate was empty and Hermione was nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothings wrong.' Hermione said.

'Don't give me that bullshit. I know you both better then that! \Now what the hells wrong?' Ron yelled.

'Watch your language Mr. Weasley!' Snape's greasy voice came from behind him. 

'Sorry Professor.' Ron said sheepishly.

They watched as he glided out of the hall.

3 days later

'Her Herm, I got it.' Harry whispered.

'What to see?' he asked.

'Yes Shove over.' She said.

He slid over on the overstuffed couch in the common room.

'Okay, Open it!' she said.

Dear Harry,

How did you find out about my child? Do you know who she is? Harry this is special to me please return Hedwig with a letter as soon as possible. Grandma Black's been screaming for Snuffles. Maybe you should do something about it. Write soon.

Remus

P.S. Please give the extra envelope to Alyssa.

Harry sighed and passed the envelope to Hermione.

'Here.'

'Thanks What are you going to do about Grandma Black?' she asked.

'Umm don't know. But I have a thought. I'm going to the library.' He said.

'Okay.' She giggled.

~In the library~

Harry pulled out a book. He blew off the dust and opened it.

'Okay here it is.' He whispered.

He pulled out an envelope and placed it onto the table.

Harry pulled out his wand.

'Grandma Black! Sirius is DEAD! He's not coming back. I know it's hard but you have to get over it! He's not coming back. If I'm told that you are annoying people again I'm going to burn you off the wall. Understand? Good!' Harry spoke harshly. He pointed his wand towards the envelope and said the magic words.

'Howlerisia.' 

The envelope became dark red.

Harry picked it up and addressed it. He trod up to the owlery and called Hedwig from her perch. He sat and pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment.

Dear Remus,

Your daughter's name is Hermione she attends Hogwarts and yes you know her.

Harry.

'Here Hedwig, take these to Remus.' He said as he tied the letters to Hedwig's leg. He watched as his owl headed towards London.

~In the common Room~

'So you sent him a letter?' Hermione asked.

'Yep.' Harry said simply.

'So what do you think about Ebony and Dean?' she asked.

'Better than Malfoy. That curse… how long does it last?' he asked curiously.

'Well it's a funny curse it lasts as long as I stay mad at him. It also depends on the emotion the caster is in when it's caste it could be 8-10 weeks or more.' Hermione said.

'Really wow!' Harry laughed. HE was starting to pity Malfoy but then thought better of it.

'Well he shouldn't done anything.' She said.

'Done what?' Ginny said.

'Ginny! You're supposed to be in bed!' Harry said.

'Harry I'm fine it's only the mornings. I hate it, Hermione never gets morning sickness and I'm confined to my dorm room.' She complained.

Harry smiled and pulled her into his lap. 

'Don't worry Gin I'm sure I'll get morning sickness soon. Wow, you're starting to show.' Hermione said.

'I know. I'm going to have to wear cloaks as big as Crabbe and Goyle's.' She laughed.

'So what were you talking about?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing.' Harry said quickly.

'Don't lie to me. Tell me Harry. NOW!' she said.

'We were talking about my parents.' Hermione said.

'See that wasn't hard! Was it?' Ginny smiled.

'No!' Harry said.

She giggled as Ron Ebony and Dean came through the portrait hole. 

'Hey Gin, where have you been?' Ron asked.

'Confined to my room Stupid morning sickness.' She complained.

'Hey goes with the territory Gin. Hermione I'm moving out from our dorm the minute you get morning sickness.' Ron joked.

'I'm just joking Herm.' He said when he saw his girlfriends' face. She punched his arm lightly. The rest of the night the 6 friends played Exploding Snap. 


	16. chapters 14,15,16

Chapter 14

It wasn't until 2 and a half weeks later that Hermione saw Alyssa again. Hermione had received a letter through Harry for Alyssa. They sat in the library talking.

'Hi mum, I have something for you.' She handed her mum the letter.

'Who's it from?' she asked.

'Remus.' She said.

'How?' she asked.

'Just read it. Please!' Hermione said.

Alyssa tore open the letter.

Dearest Alyssa,

I don't know how Harry found out about you or our daughter. It boggles my mind. I know that you probably think that I am a self-centred bastard but if you want to talk to me ask Harry or Ron how to contact me. He'll tell you. If you don't want to talk to me I'll understand.

Remus

Hermione saw tears emerging from her mother's eyes.

'What's this about Harry?' Alyssa asked.

'Well, Remus is sort of a surrogate father to Harry.'

'Surrogate?' Alyssa asked.

'Well Sirius Black was his godfather.' She whispered.

'My god, that poor boy!'

Hermione smiled.

'That means you are like brother and sister.' Alyssa stated.

'Yes we are, aren't we?' she smiled.

'Yeah.' Alyssa said.

'Harry?' Hermione said.

'Yeah?' he said as he came from behind the shelves.

'Come sit down.' Alyssa said.

'Okay.' He said.

'Oh Harry, I'm so happy! Give me a hug. Thank you for sending a letter to Remus.'

'Your welcome.' He said.

'How do I contact him?' she asked.

'Give a letter to Hedwig she'll take it to the house.' He said.

' Where's the 'house'?' she asked.

'I can't tell you, I'm sorry.' He said.

Alyssa nodded.

'Can I borrow Hedwig?' Alyssa asked.

'Sure, Write him a letter now and we'll go up to the owlery and send it to him.' He said.

'Okay.' She said. She took a quill and parchment form Hermione and sat down to write.

Dearest Remus,

I love you, I always have. Our daughter is happy now. For the past 17 years she's lived in the muggle world. Her 'parents' told her about me this summer. I love you and want to meet with you. Maybe after I get out of work for the summer. Please write me at 23 Godshollow Road. 

Always and forever yours,

Alyssa Williams.

After she rolled the letter up and sealed it the three went to the owlery.

'Oh she's beautiful!' Alyssa said as a snowy owl landed on Harry's shoulder.

'This is Hedwig.' Harry said.

She hooted. Harry took her from his shoulder and placed her on Alyssa' shoulder. Hedwig nipped at Alyssa' hair and hooted softly.

'She likes you mum.' Hermione said.

'Cool.' Alyssa said.

Harry tied on the letter to Hedwig's leg.

'Take this to Moony.' He said.

They all watched as she flew into the distance. 

Chapter 15

Hermione, Alyssa and Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks a week later.

'Hermione, who is Moony?'

'Remus.'

'Where's he living?' Alyssa asked'

'We can't tell you.' Harry said.

'Oh.' Her face fell.

'Well why don't we go shopping?' Hermione said.

'Okay.'

Just then Ebony, Dean, Ron and Ginny enter the Three Broomsticks.

'Hey, what you guys doing?'

'Going shopping want to come?'

'Sure.' Ginny and Ebony said simultaneously

'What about you boys?'

'I'm staying here.' Harry said.

'Have fun.' Dean said.

Ebony kissed Dean full on the mouth and whispered in his ear.

'Never mind I'm coming.' He said.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

'Okay, we'll see you later.' Hermione said.

They said their goodbyes and the four women and Dean walked out of the tavern.

'Wonder what she said to make Dean come.'

'I think it was bathing suits.' Harry said.

'Oh!' Ron smiled.

'So what do you want?' Harry asked noticing a bar tender coming their way.

'Okay girls in here.' Ebony said.

'Oooo. Bikini-Ville.' Hermione said.

'The boys are going to be sad that they missed this.

The four women were soon modelling for Dean.

Although his eyes were only for Ebony he commented on everyone's choice.

They exited the shop with a bag each.

'Where to now?' Dean asked.

'Well I have to buy some personal things.' Ginny said.

'Ooo, let's go.'

The five young people entered a Lingerie shop just down the road.

'How may I help you?' a man came from the desk.

'We're just looking.'

'Ah yes.' He said.

Ebony pulled Dean over to a section in a far corner, which Hermione knew contained things that well were very adult oriented. 

She slipped towards a spin rack that held tiny thongs and leather accessories. She picked a few pieces of the cloth and a pair of sexy leather pants. Ginny sat in the front of the store picking up sexy conventional underwear. There was no way in hell she was going to wear a thong while she was pregnant.

An hour later the five people left the store. Dean was bright red and kept giving Ebony side looks. AS they entered the Three Broomsticks they saw Ron and Harry holding a glass of an Amber liquid.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!' Ginny said.

'What the hell-' he said.

'Why are you drinking Whisky?' she asked.

'AS for you RONALD WEASLEY!' Hermione said.

Alyssa sat and laughed as Dean and Ebony started making out in a nearby booth.

The two boys were dragged towards the exit and a bar tender came forward.

'These two haven't paid.' She squealed.

'Send the bill to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley Gryffindor Tower.' Ginny said over her shoulder. The girl nodded and went to talk to her manager.

Chapter 16-

The 7 people walked into Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were told strictly to go to their own dorms and not to leave. Ginny was to stay in her own room in Gryffindor Tower while Harry stayed in his Head Boy Room. Ron was to stay in Gryffindor tower too.

Dean and Ebony laughed as they saw the two boys slunk off to their rooms. Alyssa was hugging her daughter.

'Honey, I have to go.'

'Okay bye mum.' She said.

That night Harry had the first nightmare he had since Ginny had started to sleep with him.

He saw a dark figure walking towards a house. HE saw the door open and a green light engulf a man. All he head was a women screaming.

'No not my baby. No not Harry!' she yelled.

A green light engulfed her and she fell silent to the floor. The light was turned on the baby and a green light was gulfing the room.

Harry woke up clutching his scar.

'HARRY?' Hermione yelled through the door. 

'Harry are you okay?' the voice again.

She burst into his room and saw him clutching his scar and tears falling freely down his face.

'What happened?' she asked.

'My parents… Voldemort.' He said.

'It's okay Harry, it was only a nightmare.' She said.

'That's where you're wrong Herm. It's not, it really happened.' He sobbed.

'Oh Harry.' She tucked him into a tight embrace and rocked him until his sobs stopped.

'Hermione, he's calling me.'

'Who?' she asked.

'Voldemort.' He said.

'Let's go.'

He picked up his invisibility cloak and they Hermione followed Harry as best as she could.

Harry led her to the Forbidden Forest and to a small cabin fairly far away from Hogwarts. 

'Stay here Hermione.' He said.

'Harry?'

'Don't say anything.'

HE again went into a trance like state and entered the cabin.

'You called?' Harry said.

'Ah yes Potter, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my power. I may have my body Potter but I do not have my strength. You my puppet will help me there as well.'

'Of course.'

'Make me a restoration potion Potter.' He said.

'Yes.'

'Now GO!' The man yelled.

Harry exited the cabin and walked a couple hundred of feet. He broke the Imperious curse and turned to see Hermione with him.

'A restoration potion.' He said.

'We have to tell Dumbledore.' Hermione said.

'Well then let's go.' He said.

AS they entered the school Albus Dumbledore was sitting waiting.

'Professor?'

'Harry, Hermione.'

'Come with me.'

They stood in front of the gargoyle.

'Gumdrops.'

It sprang sideways and let the three people enter.

'Now Harry, please start as to why you were out of your bed and why you were outside.'

'Well see Professor I had a nightmare and then I felt that Voldemort was summoning me. He needs a restoration potion.' Harry said.

'Good good.' The man got up and went to the fireplace. He tossed a bit of floo powder into it and said,

'SEVERUS?'

'What do you want old man. I'm trying to sleep.'

'Voldemort needs a restoration potion and who else to make it then his personal potions master and his archenemy?' Albus said.

'POTTER!' Severus yelled.

'Yes Professor?'

'My private potions lab tomorrow morning.'

'Goodnight Severus.'

'Cram it with walnuts old man.' Was the only thing that could be heard from the fireplace.

Albus chuckled. 

'Goodnight Harry.' The Headmaster said.

Harry and Hermione exited the office and walked back to their rooms.

A/N: The phrase 'Cram it with walnuts old man.' Comes from my friend Megs but 'Cram it with walnuts' came form my friend Jamie.


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 17

'Sevvie are you in here?' a voice came form Professor Snape's office the next morning.

'Yes and I told you not to call me that ridiculous name. My name is Severus NOT Sevvie.' He said turning a nice shade of pink.

'Yes whatever you say Sevvie.' Katie said as she entered the lab.

'Hello Mr. Potter.'

'Hello Professor.' Harry said.

'Katie we're busy.' He led her form the room.

'What you making?' she twirled from his arms and went to look at the potion.

She peered into it and took a sniff.

'SEVERUS SNAPE YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A SPY! IF YOU'RE A SPY WHY ARE YOU MAKING A RESTORATION POTION?' she yelled.

'Potter put the newt's eyes in please.' Severus said.

Harry dropped in three newt's eyes and watched as they sunk to the bottom and disincarnated.

'Newts eyes, you're ruining It.' she yelled

'Katie, I think you should go to your lessons.' Severus said.

She nodded and walked dazed from the room.

'Sheesh women!' Harry heard Snape mutter.

'Tell me about it.' Harry said.

'Excuse me Potter?' he said.

'Ginny freaked out on me yesterday for drinking ice tea.' He said.

'Well it's almost done Potter. 5 more minutes.' He said.

10 minutes later

'Well it's done Professor Dumbledore.'

'Good Harry, now we wait until he calls you.'

'Harry, you must do something else while you are there.' Albus said.

He passed Harry a vial of a green potion.

'Give this to him after he has drunk the other.'

'How am I to know that this has worked?' Harry asked.

'Well when the room smells badly like eggs then you know that he's gone.' Snape said

'He's calling me.'

'Remember to give him this.

Harry put the reddish potion in his right hand pocket and the green one in his left. He was pulled to the cabin.

'Do have the potion Potter?'

'Yes.' He reached into his right pocket and pulled out the vial of red liquid.

The man drank fitfully.

'Ah you pathetic minion. You single handily help the dark lord to ris-' the man started to chock.

Harry broke himself from the Imperious curse and watched as Voldemort slid to the floor holding his throat. Harry pulled the other vial from his pocket and poured it down Voldemort's open throat.

The evil man started to whither and smoke. His snake like eyes began to close and he screamed in extreme pain.

The room started to smell like eggs and Harry heard a faint squeak from a cage in the corner.

He walked over and saw a familiar looking rat in the cage.

'Ahh Peter we meet again. Now we must go.'

The rat squeaked as Harry walked from the cabin.

As soon as he was a few feet away the cabin burst into flames. HE walked the way back to the school holding Peter a few feet from his body. He entered the Entrance Hall and saw Albus, Severus and Katie waiting for him.

They said not a thing.

'I'll never eat eggs again.' Harry said breaking the silence.

'Does this mean?' Albus asked.

Harry nodded.

Katie stated to cry and Severus pulled up his left sleeve.

'Albus… look.' He said.

The headmaster peered at the fading dark mark on his arm and smiled. Truly smiled since he had become a Death eater.

'Who is that?' Katie said through her tears.

'I would like to introduce you to…Peter Pettigrew.

'Peter Pettigrew, isn't he dead. That crackpot Black killed him.' Katie said. Severus winced.

'I would ask you not to speak of my later godfather in such a way.' Harry said.

'And no he didn't.' Harry added.

'Professors?' Harry asked.

'It would be my pleasure.' Snape said. 

He pulled his wand out and watched as Albus did they same.

In a flash of blue light a squat man stood in the middle of the room bound.

'SEVERUS! Master is GONE! HE'S GONE!' The man snivelled. 

'Shut your mouth you snivelling toad.' Harry said.

'SEVERUS IT'S GONE!'

'I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' Harry shouted at the man who had betrayed his parents.

'Severus I would ask you to retrieve a truth potion.' Albus said.

'Katie, I will ask you to hold this snivelling fool while I speak to the Minister of Magic.'

'Of course Headmaster.' 

'I will of course return him to his animagus form. We do not wish that you must listen to him cry.' Albus said.

Katie nodded.

'Harry I am sure you are aware of what to do.' He said.

'Yes of course Professor.'

'Harry, your parents would be proud.'

'Thank you.'

'AS would Sirius.'

'I only wish that they could be here to see the day this betrayer is given the Dementors Kiss.' Harry said.

'So do I Harry, so do I.' 

In a flash of blue light Peter lay in his cage yet again.

Katie picked the cage up and holding it in front of her walked to her office.

Severus went off to the dungeons to find his truth potion and Albus went off to write to their Minister of Magic. Harry stood in the Entrance Hall then went upstairs to his room.

He closed his drapes and pulled out the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year.

He flipped through it until he got to a picture of himself and his parents. He stared as his eyes filled with tears.

The man, if you could call him that, who had murdered not only his parents but also thousands, was gone. Harry had seen it in his snake like eyes. Even Voldemort knew it was over. The torture, the hatred and the fear were finally over.

He wiped his tears and rubbed the picture. He felt a slight bump. He opened the picture sleeve and removed the picture. Underneath was what seemed to be parchment. He removed it and unfolded it.

Dearest Harry,

If you have this album then we are no longer on earth. We want to tell you son; we love you and are proud of the young man you have grown up to be. You have grown up in a troublesome time. In both our world and the muggle world, Harry, we love you. Remember that always. Wherever you are we are always with you. We will never leave you.

Lily and James Potter

Harry smiled and wiped his tears form his eyes.

'Harry?' a voice said.

'Yes.'

'The Headmaster wants to speak with you mate.' Ron said.

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said.

Harry tucked his album and letter into his pocket and exited his room.

He entered the Headmaster's office to see Cornelius Fudge sitting on the over stuffed couch. 

'Minister.' Harry nodded.

'Now Albus, what have you called me here?'

'Well Cornelius, we have a little surprise for you.'

Severus and Katie walked into the office holding a cage.

'A rat?'

'Not just any rat Minister.' Harry said.

'Oh?'

'May I introduce to you…?' Harry said.

A flash of blue light erupted into the room.

'Peter Pettigrew.' Harry finished.

'That's not possible. Sirius Black murdered Pettigrew 18 years ago.'

'Contrary to believe, he did not.' Severus said.

'Severus, do you have the potion?'

'Yes headmaster.' Severus said bring out a vial form his pocket.

'Drink up Peter.' Severus said as he opened the rat's mouth and forced the potion down his throat.

'Now Peter, how long have you been a Death Eater?' Albus asked.

'Since my 7th year in Hogwarts.'

'Why did you turn to Voldemort?' The Minister visibly flinched.

'My supposed friends had it all, love, true friendship. I had nothing; I was the bloke who followed the great Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter around. The Dark Lord offered me more than I could have imagined. He gave me rank, power and sense of belonging.'

Severus snorted.

'Why did you betray Lily and James Potter?'

'I was made their Secret Keeper, my master wanted to know their position, so I betrayed the only man who ever really was a friend to me.'

'When did the Voldemort return?' Albus asked.

'The night of the final task in the Triwizard Tournament 3 years ago.'

The Minister's face was pale and his mouth was hanging open.

'What happened last night?'

'Harry Potter was summoned to my master. Master told him to make him a Restoration Potion. Harry Potter returned last night and gave master the potion. Master drank and he started to choke. AS his eyes were closing Potter poured another potion into his mouth. The master started to smoke and his screams became deafening. Potter then found he and me brought me here. AS I looked back upon the cabin where master and I have been hiding for many month it burst into flames.'

'You burnt the cabin?' Albus asked Harry.

'No.'

'Give me names Peter.'

Katie pulled out a piece of Parchment and started to scribble as he said names.

The final list was a total of 159 names. Each and every one of these men and women were charged with being a death eater. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them all and testified against them in front of the entire ministry. All 159 Death eaters were administered the Dementor's Kiss. Peter Pettigrew being the last.

Christmas came and went. Friends were happy. Life was good. Ginny gave birth to a girl, Brandy Potter. Hermione had twins, Nicolas and Adrianna Weasley. 

The Minister of Magic Retired and left Arthur Weasley in his place. 

~Hogwarts Graduation Feast~

'So mate what you and Gin doing after we leave?' Ron asked.

'Well, I have to go to the Dursley's and collect my belongings, after that we're going to Black Manor.'

'Ahh.' Ron said.

'What about you two?'

'Well I have to go home but then I'm going to Herm's house to live with them for awhile.'

'What about you Herm?'

'Well, Alyssa has bought a nice Manor just outside London. So I'm moving in their for a while.' She said.

'Cool.'

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet.

'Now that our 7th years are graduating I have a few words for you. Over the years we've had many adventures, madder friends, lost friends, and had people go and come. WE have lost students and gained students. But most of all we have had fun. In the years to come you will look back and say to yourself. That Harry Potter bloke wasn't so famous, That Hermione Granger girl wasn't so smart. The bloke, Draco Malfoy wasn't so much of a git after all.' Albus circled the room and saw the laughing faces.

'You will remember that we were a family; we went through things that most people don't go through. We defeated the Voldemort. We lost Cedric. Friends we came to be and friends we will remain until the end of our days.' He said.

'HERE HERE!' Ron yelled.

The Hall stood up and clapped.

'Let the feast begin.'

The hall was full of chatter as Albus Dumbledore looked over his students. So many of them he had never got to know. So many he had. HE would miss the Trio. Their adventures, the trouble they seemed to get into. But he knew that one day they would return. Who could not? Hogwarts was their home. It would always be open to those who believed that. Hogwarts wasn't just a castle sitting in Scotland; it was a castle that held magical lineage and awesome friendships. It held things no one had ever seen. It was buried deep in every one of the students' heart. As was he.

~The next day~

The four friends stood on the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time as a student. They were to take the horseless carriages to the train and watch as Hogwarts sunk into the scenery. 

Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione stood each hugging or shaking Professor Dumbledore's hand.

'Remember, Hogwarts is always open for friends.' He said.

'Now get going.' He said.

He kissed the three children lightly on their heads and waved good-bye to the Trio and Ginny.

It was over.

Harry Potter and his friends were gone. 

NO more adventures, no more wild stories, no more pranks. 

He watched as the train left the station and then entered his sanctuary. The school where he too had been a student a teacher and finally a headmaster. He was home, now all he had to do was wait. Wait until those who were meant to return returned.

THE END (but not really)

A/N: Sequel to come soon.


End file.
